


Before First Night

by ShadowMastersApprentice



Category: OC - Fandom, Rot&ruin, benny Imura - Fandom, tom Imura - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMastersApprentice/pseuds/ShadowMastersApprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before First Night I was a cop, partnered with one Tom Imura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Rot & Ruin, only my character Ivy.

Enjoy :)

 

Friday, June 15 

Year 2052

 

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I rolled over and sighed, sinking deeper into my lavender scented pillows, trying to catch all of the extra seconds of sleep I could.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I snapped, bringing my fist down on the cursed object, silencing it once and for all. "Stupid alarm clock," I grumbled.

"That's the third one broken this month Taylor," chuckled a voice from the door.

I flipped the commentator the birdy, already knowing who it was without turning.

The voice "tsked" in mirth. "It seems that our Little Ivy needs some help getting out of bed, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you in your time of need?"

I didn't like the way he phrased that...it sounded like he was up to something. I didn't like it but I still didn't want to wake up yet. What's the worst he could do?

"Oh well, you were warned."

I then felt the significant chill of where originally my covers used to be but I refused to move. If he thought that I was going to resign my blissful sleep because of the lack of covers, he was losing his touch.

But then I heard the swishing.

Now what usually comes to mind when a person hears the word swishing? Eight out of ten people would probably say the most obvious choice: water. Although, me being in the abnormal two percent category, I didn't know what it was, and I sure didn't want to find out. So I just kept my eyes closed and hoped that the stranger in the room wasn't the cause, but as they say curiosity killed the cat, and it was sure to probably one day take my life also.

I peered slightly through my cracked eyelids, trying to find the cause of the odd noise, but when I did, both of my eyes became fully snapped open. Yet by the time I had fully realized the situation I was in a gallon of water was already raining down on me.

I shrieked, yelling out the name of the perpetrator, who'd by now was already half way down the hallway, out of my range of fire.

I growled heatedly, you are so dead when I get my hands on you...just you wait Imura!

It had been two months since Tom had started this daily routine of waking me up where he liked to call himself, "My Personal Alarm Clock." Now all of this started because after the first two weeks at the Police Academy everyone had began to notice that I had a tendency of being late to morning workouts by at least five minutes everyday. Now that may not seem like a big deal to the average person, but there it was either be early or be late, there were no shortcuts or loopholes; no gray. Mr. Sir, our commander, laid down those rules pretty straightforward the first week we settled down here. Therefore, me being late daily quickly began to grate on Mr. Sir's nerves, and he already did not have much of a patience. And so one day he approached me:

It was morning of the first week I was restated to a training camp that would later earn the nickname of "Camp Hell," and I had just arrived in the middle of a stretching session.

I quickly weaved my way through the line, tying to make it look like I had been there the whole time and only had been bumped out of the perfectly formed silhouette. All was going well until I heard the loud unexpected call of my surname, making me jump.

"Taylor, get your ass over here!"

The two people who were at the moment shielding me from the eyes of the commander, unexpectedly slip apart, leaving me nothing to cower behind from Mr. Sir's dark ebony eyes.

Mr. Sir began tapping his foot impatiently, and I knew then that I was going to get it.

I made my way quickly over—well as quickly as I could making sure I kept my back straight, while walking in perfect measured heavy steps. Mr. Sir was already angry so I sure as hell didn't want to make him furious.

I felt his eyes looked me up and down, measuring me. I took an audible gulp and made certain that my eyes traveled no farther than the lid of his hat.

He probably thought I was just your average wanna be cop from what I looked like. I was pale and your average adult height of: "5'8." I had short bobbed charcoal hair, with jade green eyes. See? Nothing special.

"Why were you late?" He demanded.

"Um.." Admittingly, not the most intelligent answer I've come up with.

"So do you not have an excuse?"

"No Sir."

I dreaded the silence that followed, only until commander Sir yelled to the stretching people, "Attention!"

Everyone snapped in line, standing with perfect posture, and identically facial expression.

The commander walked down the line, leaving me where I stood. What's going on?

He continued walking until coming to a stop in front of a tall boy with dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"What is your name Son?" He asked.

The boy answered fearlessly, "Tom Imura, Sir!"

"Now tell me Imura what time did you arrive here this morning?"

"Five a.m Sir!"

Commander Sir stalked back to my side," Do you see Taylor? Imura has no trouble arriving on time so why can't you?"

I didn't have an answer.

"Still no answer again? Taylor I have an idea for you. Since you have such a troubled time with waking up on schedule I'm assigning Imura to be your personal alarm clock-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"And as your personal alarm clock he may wake you up with any means necessary-" he continued.

I scowled at him.

"Even if that means waking you up hours before you are set to arrive here. Do you have any complaints Cadet?"

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from saying something I would regret later. In my silence a small smile began to form on Mr. Sir's stubbled face.

He then called out behind him, "Imura do you have a problem with what I just said?"

"No Mr. Sir!"

The commander walked back to the middle of the line, "Good, now get in line Taylor."

"Yes Sir!"

So that's how my impromptu morning wake up calls began. And in those meetings me and Imura slowly became friends. Although, I wasn't completely sold in our friendship until the first time he dragged me out on my mattress and dumped me into the lake just to wake me up, and even after that day he still had come up with some pretty interesting ways to waking me up. None of which I had enjoyed by the way.

I stood, reluctantly leaving my bed side. Even wet I'd rather spend the rest of the day there instead of where I was going.

I yawned, stretching out my arms far above my head till I heard the loud significant pop of my joints. Shaking out my shoulders as I went, I rummaged through the old, rusted metallic dressers for the pieces of my uniform.

I looked over my shoulder at the now cracked screen of my alarm clock. 4:00 am it read. Great. The idiot woke me up fifteen minutes earlier than yesterday...

I ran a tired hand through my now wet clumpy hair as I walked down the dark jaded hallway to the public showers.

I can just tell already that this isn't going to be a good day.


End file.
